


Why am I here?

by DancouMaryuu



Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: /r/FanFiction Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: Every bone in his body told him this was pointless. So why was he doing it anyway?
Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177382
Kudos: 8





	Why am I here?

**Author's Note:**

> **r/FanFiction Daily Prompt - Nov. 8, 2019:** "Fail & bail. (100 words)"

Nick placed the bag of peas on his cheek. How had Judy gotten through the ‘Enormous Criminal Test’ with all of her limbs still attached?

Moreover, why had he decided to commit to this?

Nick groaned. This was a mistake. He’d never be a cop. Even if he survived the Academy, they’d find an excuse to make sure there were no foxes in uniform in this town.

Nick’s phone buzzed; Judy was calling.

He sighed. Might as well keep trying, if only so when he got drummed out he could tell that crazy bunny he’d given it his best shot.


End file.
